


MOVE.

by vici_diem



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: Assault On Arkham, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Girls with Guns, Guns, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: One-shot. Ride along with the story. Enjoy!





	MOVE.

The rain is pouring heavily outside the floor-to-ceiling windows of your apartment. You take a swig from your exquisite glass of whisky, putting it safely on the marble table before walking closer to the window. The sound of your heels tapping against the hardwood floor fills the room, accompanying the mellow rhythm of Sinatra’s greatest hits in the background. 

You look out of the window, with your arms folded against your chest, staring at the people evacuating below the balcony. Most of them had their umbrellas up, as they fill the streets, carrying their children, rushing past the small gates just a little bit on the other side of the building. They seemed to be in a hurry, not even bothering to get inside the empty cars parked on the side. You could see most of them are crying, with their hair disgustingly sticking to their skin. 

Your eyes then drift towards the windows of the building across from you, spotting a familiar figure standing near the window as if he owns the world. He comes closer into the light and your eyes widen at the sight of him. 

The Red Hood is standing there, without his red helmet, though his eyes are still covered with the typical black mask, shielding his true identity from the world. You stare at him, shock and adrenaline starting to flow through your veins. 

He is grinning at you, pulling out one of his AK-47s and pointing it at your direction. You ducked just in time, the front of your chest hitting the floor as your hands fly up to protect the back of your skull from the shattering of the glass from the window. The bullets seem to shoot past you, hitting the wall behind instead, causing a few precious bottles of liquor to hit the ground. 

The crowd goes wild underneath, with people screaming in alarm. You could hear them bumping into each other, trying to go past the gates as fast as possible. Most of them wouldn’t survive, you thought, as you brush the dirt away from your pants.

Your eyes drift towards the same spot of where the bullets had come from, only to find him still standing there, waving at you like a friendly neighbour. You gave him the finger, before turning around grabbing your rifle, sling it over your shoulder and making your way towards the door, ignoring the rotting bloody corpse staining the carpet next to it. 

Sinatra’s voice fades away as you move further and further away from the room. You were rushing towards the front door, your feet tapping against the marbled floor of the spiralling staircase. One hand keeps a tight grip on the trigger of your silencer, while the other slides along the railing. 

Your foot manages to reach the ground, before a figure starts to block your path. You point your silencer at his face instinctively. The Red Hood grins devilishly, raising his hands in a mock-surrender before using his two fingers and tip your gun lower. 

You move to the side, your back towards the living room that overlooks the city, your eyes still locked onto him. You take in every inch of him, every slight action. 

Both of your hands are holding your gun, your grip tight, in case he might kick it away or something. Though you still have your rifle hanging on your back, reassuring that you would be fine. 

“You look pretty, I’d hate to ruin your face.” he taunted, moving closer to you, reaching for his handgun.

You didn’t even give him the benefit of a reply, before pointing the gun past his right ear, aiming it at the front door. He winces, moving to the side and grabbing his ear but before he could comprehend your intentions, you’re already running towards the window. 

You shoot the window for it to shatter a little, before breaking it completely by running through it. Shards of glass pierce through your skin, but you ignore the pain as you shoot the grappling hook towards the roof as you fall backwards. 

Thank fuck the bastard lives high up, because it didn’t take long for the hook to pull you up. You unhook it, but by the time your feet runs past the the building, he’s already catching up to you. 

You could hear the unrest underneath the both of you, but you didn’t care, as you make your way from one roof to another. His footsteps are getting louder behind you and you know that he’s getting closer. The thought sends increasing shots of adrenaline through your veins, causing your legs to go faster. 

You spot a tall building that is still under construction. Though it is abandoned due to the workers fleeing from the site. It’s all empty. It’s perfect for your mind is planning. 

You rush towards it, jumping into the roof of the unfinished building. You look back once your feet touches the ground, trying to see if he’s still following you. He is. With his gun raised, pointing at you, he shoots a few times, aiming at your head but you ducked just in time, getting through the doorless unfinished emergency staircase. 

You reached one floor below the rooftop, only to find the place with nothing but bricks and cement. There aren’t even any windows nor tiles. It’s empty. 

You move right next to the wall covering the staircase, reloading your silencer and waiting for those familiar footsteps to get to the right amount of volume. Your heart starts to beat itself out of your chest and you could feel your palms starting to sweat under your leather gloves. What were you thinking, taking on this job? You knew it was a bad idea to do this, especially on the day that they are evacuating the city. Now you have a vigilante on your tails. Though you’re not sure why. 

A few seconds had passed but there were no footsteps. Confusion clouded your judgment, as you peek a little to the staircase, only to find it empty. Suddenly, you hear a gun clicking on the side of your head and you know without a doubt who’s holding it. 

You whip your head around, raising your gun at him, trying to take a few steps back but it’s no use. He’s not increasing the distance, as he moves closer to you. If it weren't for the situation you were in now, you might've admitted in your thick head that he looks really handsome, drenched in the rain and all that. The wet fabric of his clothes clinging onto his skin. 

“Who are you?” the Red Hood asked, his gun still pointed at your head. Just one pull, you thought, and your brains would be scattered across the floor, just like the old leech a few minutes ago. 

“You’re the silent one, I see.” he said, using his other hand to grab at your gun. You instinctively fire at him, but missed as he makes a swift turn of his head. He shoves the gun away from your hand so hard, you nearly topple forward. 

He casually toss your beloved silencer away. You stare at it falling to the ground, towards the undeserving humans underneath you both. Rage boils inside you when your eyes goes back to his. 

You swing your rifle from your back and pointed it at him. He grins, dropping his handgun and grabbing both of his AKs and pointed it towards you. 

“What, are we going to have a Rodeo now?” 

“How did you know where I was?” you asked, ignoring his taunts. 

“How could I not know?”

“Shouldn’t you be manning the evacuation? Why does a man’s death affect you so much?”

“It doesn’t. I was bored.” he replied, with a shrug. 

Confused out of your mind, you yell, “You expect me to believe, that you tried to kill me more than once in a space of a few minutes, because you were bored?!”

He backs away a little, clearly intimidated. Seriously?! A gun doesn’t scare him but an angry woman does?! 

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s not get all feisty there. I was bored, I saw you murdering an old man, I got interested. I mean, it’s not everyday you get to see a…” he stares at you, his eyes roaming at your outfit, making you feel self-conscious while you raise your eyebrows at him, before he continue, “never mind.”

His words caught you off-guard, suddenly making you feel self-conscious. Here you are, standing before him, wet from the rain. Your black lacy corset top was holding onto your skin for dear life, your tight leather pants feeling extra weird and your feet being restrained in high-heeled boots screaming for help. Not to mention the cuts and bruises you get from shattering a window.

“I was just doing my job, for your information. That’s one bad guy off of your list. So you’re welcome.” you said, giving him an exaggerated curtsy and trying not to wince at the sudden pain from your shoulders. It seems like the adrenaline is starting to wear off, you thought, putting the safety of your rifle on and swing it on your back. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” he said, flashing you a satisfied smile as you turn away and walk away from him. 

You can feel your anger dissipating at the last sight of his smile. You can feel your lips twisting as he calls your name. You turn your head to face him, wondering why and how he knows your name. But before you could ask him that, he asks you, “Can we meet again?”


End file.
